


Sore loser

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF, entolive - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Entoan, Dentoan, Entolive - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top!Dlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not enough Entolive/Dentoan smut, so I decided to write some.</p><p>Based on what happens after Entoan and Dlive were playing the one button games. Dlive wants Entoan to apologise for "cheating". Smutty times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore loser

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Hopefully it's not to bad. I apologise for my sins.

Dlive went to turn the camera off after him and Entoan had finished playing the last of the one button games, which had enfuriated him so much. He turned back and looked at Entoan who had a smug smirk on his face.

"What?" Dlive asked.

"Nothing, it was just funny to see you get so mad." Entoan replied, a grin appearing on his face.

"What? I didn't get mad." Dlive said. Entoan raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Okay, fine, maybe a little." He muttered. "But you know those games were bullshit and you so cheated."

"I didn't." Entoan exclaimed. "I won fair and square and you know it." Dlive rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed.

"Whatever." He grumbled, lying down and rolling over so his back was to the other.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that." Entoan said, beginning to laugh. "It's not my fault you're so competative."

"It is your fault you're a dick." Dlive retorted. Entoan would've been offended if he knew it wasn't a joke.

"Rude." He replied as he moved to kneel on the bed beside his friend, who still had his back to him. "C'mon Dlive." He grinned, poking him in the side. "Why you gotta be so grumpy?"

Dlive swatted his hand away before returning to his original position. Entoan frowned; he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"C'mon Dlive, it's only eleven, we can still do something." He said, tugging at his shoulder to try and turn him onto his back. "Besides, I'm not even tired." He heard the other huff, in turn causing himself to roll his eyes at the stubborness of his friend. "C'mon, give me something to do."

Dlive raised an eyebrow at that. Entoan wanted something to do? He could give him something to do. He rolled onto his back quickly, causing Entoan to lose his balance and fall forwards. He managed to catch himself halfway so that he didn't fall completely on top of Dlive. He was now on all fours across the other's body. Dlive gulped as Entoan looked at him. The younger boy went to move but stopped when he heard Dlive.

"Don't move." Dlive said quickly. Entoan's eyes widened slightly.

"Is there something on me?" He asked worriedly.

"What? No, just stay like that." Dlive replied. He stared over Entoan's body as the other gave him a confused look.

"What is it?" Entoan complained.

"You still want something to do Entoan? Dlive asked.

"Yeah, anything." He answered with a shrug. Dlive had to hold back a smirk.

"Alright then, I've got something for you to do." He told him. "Come here." Entoan moved so that he had a hand and leg now on either side of the other man's body.Dlive moved his hands down to the button and zipper on his trousers.

"You're not still pissed at me are you?" Entoan questioned, not even noticing what the other man was doing.

"A little bit." He muttered in reply. Entoan looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"You can show me just how sorry you are." Dlive said to him, trying to hold back another smirk. The other's head cocked to one side.

"How?" He asked.

"Easy." He replied. "You can suck my dick." Entoan's eyes widened comically. Had Dlive actually just said that?

"W-what?" He questioned.

"You can suck my dick." Dlive repeated. Entoan stared at him blankly, his mind wuring, before realising he had actually contemplated doing it for a second.

"What? No way dude." He scoffed his face turning red. He moved so that he was kneeling above the other man and he noticed the slight bulge in his pants. He gulped then looked up at Dlive who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"If you don't want to suck it then why do you keep looking at it?" Dlive grinned. He didn't have an answer for that one. "No one's stopping you." Entoan nibbled at his lower lip. He was right, there was no one stopping him from doing what he had secretly wanted to do for a long time. No. Was this really happening? Did he really want to do that?

"Um I-" He stuttered, sitting down on the man's thighs. Dlive sat up so the two of them were much closer. His eyes looked darker than usual, making Entoan a little nervous.

He felt a hand move up to wrap in the hair at the back of his head then push him forward so their two's lips pressed together. The kiss was slow at first; movements sensual yet tentative, both of them getting used to the other's lips. Dlive tugged at his hair and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Entoan's mouth. Entoan balled his hands up in the front of the other's shirt, whimpering when their tongues made contact. There mouths moved in sync, the kiss was passionate. Entoan felt the other man's hand move to the small of his back, pulling his body closer.

He gasped lightly when he felt Dlive nibble at his lower lip, messing with his snakebites. They were much closer now. Entoan could feel the other's bulge pressing into him which made a furious blush spread up his face. He felt Dlive shift beneath him then heard him groan, making him grind his hips upwards so he could get more friction. His hands moved to the smaller man's hips, the sudden contact making him jump but he relaxed when he felt the other rubbing circles against his skin with his thumbs.

They pulled away from the kiss, Dlive moving to the other's neck which he began to suck and bite marks into. Entoan was letting out short shaky breaths and the occasional whimper as Dlive marked him.

"D-Dlive." He whimpered, feeling the older man begin to grind against him, letting out a muffled moan against his skin.

"What do you want baby?" He asked lightly. "You've gotta tell me what you want." Entoan was panting raggedly, trying to get his words out.

"I-I want to suck your dick." He managed to get out, his cheeks flushing red again.

"I knew you'd come around." Dlive smirked, giving the younger man a chance to steady his breathing. When his chest had finally stopped heaving, Dlive cupped one of his cheeks and lifted the smaller man's face so that they could look each other in the eyes. They stared for a moment before Dlive pressed another small kiss against his lips. "Whenever you're ready." He muttered, sitting back slightly.

Entoan looked up at him, nibbling on his lower lip before nodding and climbing off his lap. He moved inbetween Dlive's legs, seeing the other removing his top. He slowly hooked his fingers over the waistband of the jeans, pulling them down his legs and dropping them to the floor, before resuming his space between his legs.

His eyes widened slightly and he gulped as he stared at the bulge in the other's boxers. He looked up at Dlive who stared back at him, giving a comforting look. Entoan leaned over, hands on either side of the other man's hips. Slowly he brought one hand up to the bulge, tentatively pressing against it. Dlive shifted his hips, urging the younger man, showing him this is really what he wanted. Entoan took the hint and gripped him through his boxers, slowly moving his hand up and down the outline. Dlive let out a soft moan. The younger's eyes flickered up to him for a second, taking in his expression; it was one of pleasure.

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of the other's boxers, pulling them down swiftly. His breath hitched slightly as he watched the other's cock standing straight, slightly curved towards his stomach. When his boxers were also dropped to the floor, Entoan took the man's cock in his hand, stroking up and down, watching as his eyes slipped shut.

He gradually increased his speed, his strokes becoming more assertive and confident. His thumb ran across his slit, causing a moan to fall from Dlive's mouth. Entoan felt a hand fall to his head, roughly grabbing his hair and pulling so that he was looking up at the other man, his hand still firmly wrapped around his cock.

"You better be getting to that apology you were promising." Dlive said lowly. Entoan nodded quickly, his eyes wide and breath faltering.

As soon as the man let go of his hair, he was leaning down, taking the head of his cock inbetween his lips, flicking his tongue across the tip before swallowing more, making Dlive groan. The other's hand was soon in his hair again, brushing it away from his face so he could get a better view of the younger's puffy stretched lips. Dlive pushed him further down, his cock poking at the back of his throat before sliding down, making the other's throat spasm around him. He let out a low groan, which made Entoan look up at him, his eyes wide, dark and watering, only prompting him to groan again.

"That's it princess." He murmered lowly. "You're doing so well, taking me so well." Entoan hummed. "You look so pretty baby." The younger whimpered as he felt his own cock twitch; he loved how Dlive was praising him. "Do you like it when I praise you baby?" Entoan nodded slowly. The other hummed in recognition, lightly petting the younger's hair.

Dlive kept talking to him, praising him, as he bobbed up and down. Entoan was now hard in his pants, twitching at the other man's words. He reached underneath himself, undoing the button and zip on his jeans, reaching into his boxers and stroking his own cock. He groaned lowly, his fist pumping rapidly, twisting as he began to deep throat the elder man. Dlive was breathing heavily as he felt Entoan's mouth vibrated around him. He took a firm grip of the younger's hair, holding him in place.

"Going to fuck your mouth now princess, yeah?" Dlive muttered lowly. Entoan nodded as best he could with a cock in his mouth. He began to thrust his hips up into the younger man's mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time he bucked his hips, making him gag and choke around him.

He finally slowed his hips and let go of Entoan's hair. The younger pulled away and coughed slightly before looking up at Dlive. The man bit his lip at the sight. Entoan's lips were red, puffy and slicked saliva, his cheeks were flushed a deep rosy colour and he had a few tear tracks down his face from where his eyes had been watering.

"Oh baby you look so perfect." Dlive said, running a hand down his cheek and wipping away a tear with his thumb. He pulled the other into a deep kiss, only parting when they needed air. Entoan was whimpering, practically mewling under the older man's touch; that's when he noticed the evident bulge in his jeans, making him smirk.

"Did you like that Entoan?" He asked lowly. "Liked sucking my dick?" Entoan nodded quickly. Dlive hummed. "Do you want more?"

"Please." Entoan said raggedly, his voice still hoarse from the throat fucking he had just taken.

"Turn around." Dlive instructed. Entoan quickly turned, his arse now facing the other man. He felt Dlive grip his hips and pull him closer then tug at his jeans, pulling them down over his arse and around his thighs.

He ran his hands up the back of the younger's bare thighs then underneath his boxers, squeezing both cheeks in his hand, making Entoan whimper. Slowly he slipped off his boxers as well, now being face to face with the other's bare arse. He spread his cheeks, staring at the tight pink hole.

He leaned forward and slipped his tongue out, licking around the rim. Entoan's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, his hole puckering at the gentle touch. It was an odd yet pleasurable sensation and he soon found himself rocking his hips back against Dlive's face.

"Please Dlive." He whimpered breathily, gripping the covers below him. Dlive's gaze moved up so that he was staring at the back of the other's head, catching the occasional glimpse of his flushed face when his head tilted to the side. He gripped the younger's hips tightly as he fluidly licked over his hole, causing Entoan to gasp loudly, his mouth falling open and eyes slipping shut. Dlive decided he needed to see more of him; wondered if the hot flush on his face went all the way down his body.

In reply to the other's plea he slicked up three fingers with lube that he found in the bedside table. Gently he rubbed the younger's hip as he pressed a finger into his tight hole, making him hiss but he soon relaxed, taking the twisting finger easily. Dlive slipped in another finger which caused Entoan to tense up again, hole squeezing around his fingers.

The elder began a scissoring motion, loosening the other up. Entoan was whimpering, still stuck on the edge between pain and pleasure as Dlive began to deeply thrust his fingers in and out. Adding another, he felt the younger's hole clench around his fingers.

Dlive was loving the way Entoan was whining. He was especially loving how the smaller man was now backing up onto his fingers, begging impatiently.

"D-dlive." He mewled quietly. The man carried on his movements, only planning on stopping when Entoan said exactly what he wanted. His fingers curled inside him, trying to make the younger come undone, he wanted to hear him beg.

As Dlive twisted his fingers again, Entoan's back arched, arse pushing even further back on his fingers, mouth falling open in a silent scream which soon turned into a loud groan, eyes tightly shut and hands grabbing at the sheets below him.

"Dlive." He groaned, head turning to the side so he could look at the older man. "Please fuck me." He whimpered uncontrollably. "Please Dlive, I need it so bad, need it so hard."

Dlive wasn't sure whether he meant that last part literally or figuritivly, but he liked it either way.

"Do you want to ride me baby?" Dlive asked. Entoan nodded quickly, climbing off the other as he lent over to the nightstand to grab the small bottle of lube. The younger began to undress himself, pulling off his jeans and boxers before tugging his top over his head, throwing all the clothes to the floor. He then watched as the man coated his cock in lube, his eyes transfixed on the movements.

When he'd finished Dlive looked up at him and grinned at the expression on the younger's face; his eyes blown out and hungry. The elder pulled him forward, one hand on the back of his neck as he joined there lips together, Entoan quickly going to straddle the man, kneeling above him slightly.

Entoan felt the hand on his neck run down his back whilst the other ran up his bare thigh, both meeting at the younger's arse as their lips melded together. They both pulled away, leaning their foreheads together, breaths ragged against each others skin. Entoan held onto the other's shoulders, steadying himself as Dlive spread his cheeks.

"You ready?" Dlive muttered. Entoan looked up at him, their eyes meeting, gazes dark, lustful, needy. Dlive didn't even need an answer, the other's look said everything. "Go on then." He said daringly, a smirk playing across his lips.

Entoan licked his lips, slowly beginning to lower himself down, the head of the other's cock prodded at his enterance. As he went lower he felt his skin beginning to burn, the girth stretching him out an obscene amount. He was whimpering quietly as he sank further and further down, nails digging into the elder's skin as he kept a hold on the younger's arse, helping his movements.

Entoan sighed shakily when Dlive was fully seated inside him, their flushed skin pressed together. The younger slowly swiveled his hips, getting used to the fullness. He whimpered quietly as he slowly lifted back up with the help of the other man. He pulled off to the tip then dropped back down, whining softly, shivers running down his spine.

They began a steady rhythm, Entoan rising and falling, his hips occasionally stuttering as he let out pleasurable whimpers, his head lolling back, exposing his neck. Dlive leaned forward, biting down into the pale skin, making the younger gasp then let out a broken groan as the other man thrust his hips upwards.

Entoan fell forward, his head now resting on the elder's shoulder as he gripped his ass tightly- enough to leave bruises- as he began to thrust his hips up into the smaller man, causing him to groan again. The younger's body was limp against the other's, pliant as he was thrust up into, letting the older man do what he wanted to him.

"D-Dlive." He whimpered breathily. "Please." He pleaded, not too sure what he actually wanted.

Dlive moved one arm to wrap around his upper back, pulling him closer to his chest and flipping them over, using his other arm to keep himself from falling on the smaller man. He set him down gently, pressing a kiss against his lips before starting to move his hips again.

Beneath him, Entoan was panting, his breathing heavy as he gripped at the other's biceps, feeling them tense with every movement. Dlive's thrusts got deeper with each stroke, causing the younger to moan obscenely as his prostate was hit, his back arching, eyes slipping shut and nails raking down the elder's back, leaving red marks in their wake.

"Please Dlive." He panted. "Harde~" He was cut off by his own moan as Dlive did just that, thrusting deep inside him and hitting his prostate head on.

The older man's pace was fast and forceful; Entoan was writhing beneath him, back arching, breathing ragged. Dlive watched as the younger's face twisted in pleasure, his body being fucked roughly, willing beneath the other man. It was a beautiful sight.

Entoan had sweat dripping from his forehead, his cheeks were flushed a dark red and his mouth was hanging open as he moaned with each powerfult thrust, his body jolting with the movement. Dlive groaned from above him, his hips faltering slightly before picking up the pace again. He was now hitting the younger's prostate every time, leaving him barely able to speak, his throat only letting out incohearent and broken noise.

"Dlive, oh god." He managed to gasp, reveling in the way the elder was effectively milking his prostate. "Please Dlive, gonna cum." He whined high pitched from the back of his throat. It was a heavenly noise.

Dlive took the other's cock in his hand, gripping tightly and pumping quickly, matching the thrusts of his hips.

"C'mon princess, cum for me, wanna see that beautiful face." Dlive cooed, causing Entoan to groan. "Wanna see how good I make you feel."

Entoan's hips were bucking up into the elder's hand. He was so close. Each thrust sent him closer to the edge. He gripped Dlive's shoulders tightly, his back arching, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut as he let out a loud groan, shooting his load over the other's hand with a shout of his name. His walls clamped down hard around the older man's cock, causing his hips to stutter and slow as he came, breathing out the other's name.

When both their breaths had slowed down, Dlive pulled out and pushed himself up off the bed, heading to the bathroom. He came back with a wet facecloth but stopped and stared at Entoan. He was still lying on his back, legs spread, with cum dripping from his hole. He looked well and truely fucked out.

Dlive shook himself out of the trance, moving towards the younger man and lifting his legs so that he could wipe away the mess. He then proceeded to climb into bed, easily embracing the smaller man who leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips. They both grinned before pulling away to stare at each other.

"I love you." Entoan whispered.

"I love you too." Dlived replied, pressing another kiss againt his lips. Entoan curled up into his chest, trying to get comfortable and warm. Just before Dlive fell completely asleep he heard Entoan mutter in his ear.

"You're such a sore loser."


End file.
